Frustration
by Ravenclaw Writer
Summary: Because Travis and Katie give new meaning to the term "sexually frustrated", but it's going to take a bit for them to admit it. Oneshot.


I own nothing. By the way, these are all obviously at different points in Katie's life, just for clarification.

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner hoped that Travis Stoll would burn in Hades.<p>

He was the most insufferable person she'd ever met, and she didn't even have to deal with him outside of Camp. He'd be there all day, never in the forefront but never in the background either. Just always there, yakking away poking people and nudging Connor. Then he decided to notice her.

"Katie. Katie. Katie. Katie. Katie."

"What."

"Hi."

"Die, Travis."

His eyebrows arched. "Little harsh."

"I don't like you."

"You don't know me."

"You have far too much personality, and that's only reflected and magnified obnoxiously by the personalities of your friends and brother. You are immature, not funny, and have the annoying lack of knowledge about when to shut up and listen. You ran all over the strawberries today. Your hair sticks out in a thousand different directions, and it still can't manage to quite cover your massive ears."

"You know what big ears mean..." He winked.

"Well, it should mean that you listen well, but quite obviously you don't."

"You sure seem to know a bit about me, Katie dear."

"You must know the enemy to know how to properly kill it," she bit back.

"Or know the love to properly fantasize in the dark of night."

She felt herself reaching a breaking point. "About strangling your scrawny little neck and watching your big head pop off like a bottle cap." She forced herself to smile. "You, Travis Stoll, are the most impossible, childish, and frustrating person I've ever had the displeasure of even seeing, much less knowing." Katie stalked off, and Travis didn't do anything more than smirk.

* * *

><p>Years later, Katie and Travis were at the same place. She'd exclaim her frustration, he'd reply with a smirk and a clever retort. She'd come back with an equally good statement, and he'd let it die while it simmered under her skin.<p>

"Hello, Katie dear."

She slammed her pencil down on the table. Ancient Greek translations were not going to be happening today. "What."

"Do you remember when you decided what your fondest wish was?"

"Yes. I believe it was the day I met you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. At that moment I decided that all abnormally tall sons of Hermes with brown hair should be burnt at the stake. Promptly after, I realized I wanted to be the one presiding over the event. They would call me 'The Great Burner', and I would use the power and respect I received to gradually gain power over the current regime."

"I meant the other fondest wish."

"I'm not aware of any other wishes than to finish this Ancient Greek. Even that's a false one."

"Isn't it always?"

Katie let a smile escape, but she tried to cover it up with an eye roll. "What do you want want, Travis?"

"I was going to tell you, but now that we're on a friendly, first name basis, I'd rather not risk it."

"Stoll..."

"Ah, there we go." He plopped down on the table and ran a finger along her jawline. She bit at it, and he chuckled. "That's hot."

"Flames of Hades are hot too."

"Anyways," he said, pretending to not have heard the threat in her voice. "So I was thinking and I decided that your levels of frustration and attraction must be connected." She just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face, the anger mostly (but not quite) gone. "I mean, I was thinking about it. You're oh so _ obviously_ attracted to me, but every time that I walk into a room, you get so angry! So, the way I see it is: You don't want to like me, so you try to use frustration to cover up intense, lustful... desire." He sent his best smolder her way, but it was quickly broken with the laugh that rang out.

"Okay, Travis. If you really want me to, I'll admit that you can be kind of funny sometimes. I mean, coming up with that explanation, instead of just accepting that I think you're an annoying little bastard? Clever." She chuckled, and went back to her homework, completely ignoring Travis lounged out in front of her.

"But.. I'm cute. You have to like me."

"No you're not."

"I'm handsome?"

"Maybe to the blind."

"Hot?"

"Not even a little bit."

"But I'm oh so sexy!"

Katie burst out laughing. "Travis, you don't know a thing about sexy."

"And you do?" He looked at Katie, and nearly fell over. She was right up by his face, leaning over the table and giving him a generous display. Her blouse showed a good bit of her bra strap the way she'd finagled it, and she'd taken her wavy brown hair out of it's braid and let it hang around her. She looked at him, her smolder much more feminine and effective than his had been. "Oh. So maybe you do." Travis gulped.

Katie chuckled and righted herself back to normal. Quicker than he wanted, hair was up, blouse was straightened, and the only trace of the eyes that startled him so badly was a mischievous twinkle. "Will you leave me alone yet, Travis?"

"After that display? Never."

* * *

><p>"Travis?"<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"Quit being frustrating."

"Oh, but we both know it turns you on. Always has, even before we started dating."

"Which was like, a few months ago."

"Ah, but the tension we went through really puts us at like a year of being together."

"Except not really."

Travis sighed and was quiet for a moment while Katie slipped on her sandals. He pretended to look around the cabin. Then Katie started to braid her hair.

It was a French braid, and she started near the very top of her head, her arms up high. Travis meandered closer and closer to her. Then, out of the blue, he got right behind her stool and wrapped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving my point."

"Which is what?" Katie was painfully aware of how close Travis was to her.

"That you get _so_ turned on when I annoy you about trivial things."

"Nonsense. Stop that!" she squealed as he lifted her out of the stool and put her on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Admit it!"

"Never!" This prompted Travis to run his fingers along her sides, making her shudder. "Quit that. I'm not going to admit to anything annoying about you could be even a little bit attractive, much less a turn on." She was glad he couldn't see her cheeks heating up.

"You know how you hate those sluts that roll their normal shirts up?"

"Travis..."

"Ever think maybe the men in their lives do it for them?" He fiddled with the semi-tight tee shirt she was wearing, rolling it up and up and up. Finally, he gave up on this and just threw his hands under the remaining fabric.

"Travis!"

"Ready to admit it?"

"No!"

He started kissing her neck. "Then I think... I'll remind you... about how... you hate... not being able... to... come up... with an excuse... for... a... hickey." He said between kisses and nibbles. Katie tried to stay mad, but heard Travis chuckle when she let out a small moan.

"Alright. Enough." Travis slowed down on her neck, but kept his hands busy. "Maybe it is just a little bit sexy when you drive me nuts."

"Excellent." Travis grinned, with just enough of an annoying smirk to show that he clearly found himself dominant in the situation. He started to get up, but Katie blocked him.

"What?"

"You honestly think that you're going to get me all worked up, and then we're just going to leave the cabin?" Travis grinned and sat down again, welcoming Katie into his lap. This time, she faced him. "Besides. I've got to get even."

"How so?"

"Well I have to find out what really drives _you_ nuts. And I'm planning on a few experiments."

She didn't know his eyes could get so wide.

* * *

><p>Please review! I'm new (ish) to writing in a T rating, so really let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
